Nagrand
Were you looking for the Draenor zone named Nagrand? Gronn |loc=Southwestern Outland |pop= |affiliation=Independent |major=Garadar Telaar Halaa Kil'sorrow Fortress |level=Scalable 64-80 }} Nagrand is a Burning Crusade zone located in Outland. It lies south of Zangarmarsh, west of Terokkar Forest, and southwest of Hellfire Peninsula. It is the last remaining unscarred region of Outland. In the center of the zone is the neutral town of Halaa, which can be captured by either faction. Whoever holds it will have access to a mass of amenities including active quest givers, NPCs who accept turn-ins acquired from the zone's monsters, vendors, trainers and the like. The opposing faction, naturally, is locked out of all this, which is precisely why they will be laying siege to it around the clock. See the World PvP section below for more information. History Nagrand — orcish for "Land of Winds" — was formerly the homeland of the Frostwolf clan, and the meeting grounds of the orcish people, where the Kosh'harg celebrations were held twice every year. The clans would assemble at the base of their sacred mountain, Oshu'gun, and give thanks to the spirits. During the war against the draenei, Prophet Velen and a retinue of priests made their way to Oshu'gun — the vessel that brought them to Draenor — where they were taken prisoner by Durotan and the Frostwolf clan, and eventually released (Durotan's reasoning being that the draenei allowed themselves to be taken prisoner, therefore there was no honor in holding them). When the elements abandoned the orcish people, it was here — again, in the shadow of Oshu'gun — that Gul'dan introduced the orcish people to warlock magics. Today the Mag'har, the orcs who did not partake of the blood of Mannoroth and cut themselves off from the other corrupted clans, make their home here, as do the Kurenai, Broken draenei seeking to find their destiny. Nagrand was one of the first locations to show the signs of corruption from released fel magics including desiccation by long droughts, fertile soil turned to dust and sand that would not hold grasses or crops, and the acrid odor similar to something burning . However, having largely escaped the severity of corruption seen elsewhere in the world, it became known as mag'har, "uncorrupted". It remained one of the few places in the world (along with the Fields of Farahlon and portions of Terokkar Forest) that looked largely as they did before the corruption of the world. Illidan Stormrage, Kael'thas Sunstrider and Lady Vashj managed to seize the Black Temple from Magtheridon by shutting down several dimensional gateways used by Magtheridon to bring demons from the Twisting Nether. It was revealed that one of these gateways was actually located in Nagrand. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about Nagrand: Nagrand is the last unscarred region in Outland. It is the ancestral home of the orcs and the heart of early orcish shamanism. Today it is a fertile retreat where elementals commune with mortals on a regular basis. Marauding ogres from the Blade's Edge Mountains, meaning to claim the territory as their own, currently pose the greatest threat to this unspoiled reserve. Geography Green and yellow grassy plains, reminding one a bit of Mulgore and/or the Barrens. Pink-channeled sky. Although the geography of the Barrens is of the same type (a savanna), Nagrand is greener and has a minor amount of wetland in places, as well as an overall higher presence of water. The zone's background music implies a mood of reverence, solemnity, and a certain amount of sorrow at its now somewhat broken nature. The music contains a direct quote from the recitative part of the aria "O Zittre Nicht" from Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's opera, The Magic Flute. Nagrand was covered by snow during Draenor's winters (although its unclear if Outland still has regular seasons). There are no dungeons or battlegrounds in Nagrand. However, there is plenty of opportunity for combat: the city of Halaa is constantly under siege from one faction or the other, and the Ring of Trials arena frequently sees heated gladiatorial battles. Maps and subregions * wow.gamepressure.com Travel hubs ; Telaar ; Garadar Elite areas * Forge Camp: Fear * Forge Camp: Hate * The Twilight Ridge Arenas * The Ring of Trials World PvP * Halaa: At the center of Nagrand, the Alliance and Horde struggle to control the city plateau of Halaa and its resources. Antagonists may use wyvern roosts near Halaa's four rope bridges to bomb guards, vendors, and PvP opponents if they fall within range of their fixed flight paths around the area. When the city's 15 NPC guards have been killed, the invading faction may claim Halaa as their own if they can protect the flag at the center of town. The faction that controls Halaa will get the Strength of the Halaani (increases all damage done by 5%) region-wide buff for all those of their faction. Major factions * Kurenai * The Consortium * The Mag'har Adjacent regions Notable characters *Hemet Nesingwary in northeastern Nagrand, at the Nesingwary Safari. *Greatmother Geyah, Thrall's grandmother, is in the horde town of Garadar. *K'ure the Naaru, is regaining his power within the Oshu'gun. *Gezhe in west central Nagrand, deals out uncut gems via every month. Quests Resources Ore * Adamantite Ore * Fel Iron Ore * Eternium Ore * Khorium Ore Herbs * Blindweed * Dreaming Glory * Felweed * Mana Thistle Leather * Knothide Leather * Knothide Leather Scraps * Thick Clefthoof Leather Miscellaneous * Windy Cloud - Wild creatures in Nagrand. Isaac Newton could not handle so many islands defying gravity.]] * Air elementals * Broken * Clefthoof * Demons * Doomguard * Earth elementals * Elekks * Eredar * Ethereals * Felguards * Fire elementals * Gan'arg * Ghosts * Gronn * Lost Ones * Mo'arg * Ogres * Owls * Pit lords * Talbuks * Thunder lizards * Voidwalkers * Water elementals Media Video Notes External links de:Nagrand es:Nagrand fr:Nagrand (Outreterre) pl:Nagrand ru:Награнд Category:Flats Category:Grasslands Category:Nagrand Category:Outland